Un Misterio Antiguo En Runaterra
Original= |-| Editado= Hola, amigos. Les habla . Ya saben que no acostumbro pedir ayuda. He encontrado una cantidad enorme de reliquias únicas por todo el mundo, pero… es que nunca antes vi algo como esto. Miren, lo puse todo sobre mi escritorio para que puedan verlo. Estas reliquias han sido escavadas por toda Runaterra y datan de eras completamente diferentes y sin ninguna conexión aparente entre sí. Y sin embargo, todas y cada una de estas reliquias comparten una inquietante característica: tienen engravada una , que claramente no es humana, y que porta una espada dentada. Este es un misterio que, la verdad, no estoy seguro de querer resolver. Por lo que he podido recabar hasta el momento, esta figura oscura que les he señalado ha sido el centro de incontables conflictos sangrientos y de historias que tienen que ver con la guerra. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿A quién creen que represente esta figura y qué papel habrá desempeñado en la historia de Runaterra? Ah, y si realmente quieren escuchar algunas de las historias que envuelven este misterio, pues… yo se las puedo contar. Pero les advierto que no son cuentos para niños ni mucho menos. Demacia= Esto sí que es importante. Vean, se trata de un vitral de Demacia. No me pregunten cómo . No vayan a creer que me lo rob… No, no, para nada… Bueno, sí, un poquito. Pero lo voy a devolver. Lo prometo. Lo tomé prestado para poder continuar con mis investigaciones. Los demacianos ni se van a enterar. Se pasan todo el día hablando de la luz y no sé qué más cuentos, así que dudo que se fijen siquiera. Es más, ¿para qué necestian ventanas ellos si lo que quieren es luz? Ven, les hice un favor. En fin. Lo que quiero pedirles es que observen detenidamente el vitral. Observen la forma que aparece en el centro, con las enormes alas y la espada dentada. ¿Lo ven? Esa es la que me he estado encontrado por todas partes. De hecho, este es el primer artefacto que me puso a pensar seriamente en el asunto. No es tan viejo como parece. Data de apenas unas cuantas generaciones atrás, si mucho. Estuve preguntando y nadie sabe lo que la figura representa ni cuál podría ser su nombre. Sin embargo, todos los especialistas están de acuerdo en un punto: quienquiera que sea el personaje detrás de la figura, es alguien que era tan digno de ser recordado que lo quisieron inmortalizar de esta forma. ¿Pero por qué aparece en tantos lugares? Hay muchos otros artefactos como éste, que provienen de cavilaciones tan antiguas que ni siquiera tenemos nombres para ellas. ¿Cómo es posible todo esto?" |-| Noxus= Esta estatuilla proviene de Noxus. Sí, me oyeron bien: Noxus. Ya saben lo que de los noxianos, pero su ciudad está llena de historia. Se requiere mucho más que magia negra, guardias con hachas gigantescas y un con un pajarraco horrible para evitar que yo explore los lugares más importantes de Valoran. En Noxus hay un montón de ese tipo de estatuillas. Es muy común que las fabriquen a manera de tributos para los héroes más reconocidos de la nación, pero esta no se parece a ningún héroe de guerra noxiano que yo conozca. Y miren que son muchos y estoy muy familiarizado con ellos, créanme. Tomen cualquier libro escrito en Noxus y muy probablemente será una crónica larguísima que trate la vida de algún héroe noxiano, sus conquistas y de qué tan grande era su arma. No le hubiera prestado atención a la estatuilla si no hubiera reconocido la esa que les he mencionado. Y esto es lo que verdaderamente me inquieta: ¿qué diantres hace Noxus con estatuas de una figura que también está presente en el arte demaciano? — en Runaterra." |-| Piltóver= When noticed the similarities between the Demacian stained glass and the Noxian statue, I had to know more. I pulled as many books as I could out of the library at Piltover's academy. There are some sections there restricted to everyone but academy graduates. I could have gotten in on my own, but I didn't want to burn any bridges, so I had help me out. Everyone loves that guy. The smaller one is a book of Noxian war poems. Most of what's inside is standard Noxian military fare, but the on the cover captured my attention. The big one right here is an old book of fables and stories. Not all of them are entirely true, but one of them caught my eye. The character in the story is an arrogant general leading his warriors into battle and winning with ease. He has the last of his enemies cornered, but… you know what they say about pride before a fall. A great warrior—that's right, our —appears in the battle. The arrogant general's enemies, men on the verge of death, are inspired by his presence. "They rose from their knees as though he'd lit their very blood aflame," it says. "The shamed general watched as his men were cleaved by an army that had begged for mercy just moments before. His enemies had become murderers and butchers. As they closed on him, the general could not be certain whether they were still men at all." |-| Shurima= Shurima's been gone for centuries. It's hardly anything but dust now, but the ruins that remain show a massive civilization that once thrived in the desert. have no idea what happened to the empire. It seems like it vanished without a trace... but that's a whole different mystery. I found this urn in a tomb there. From the look of the place and some of the carvings on the walls, it was the final resting place of a great Shuriman warlord who led a battle against impossible odds. He and his men should have gone out in a blaze of glory, but somehow, they won. Just a handful of warriors defeated thousands of enemies who rose against them. It's no wonder they'd immortalize that kind of victory on the walls of a tomb, but what is this doing on the urn? What part did he play in this battle? I just don't get it. |-| Fréljord= You can carve plenty of interesting things out of the Freljord's ice. That place has always been a battleground, so wouldn't have thought twice about digging up a dagger like this one if it weren't for two things. One: check out the etching in the metal. Look closely enough and you'll see the same design found in the rest of these relics. Two, well… the dagger's hilt is carved from human bone. Here's where it gets more interesting. The tribesmen of that region say the on the blade is a legend, a "warrior-savior" who appeared during a battle against a hated rival tribe several years ago. They'd almost lost the battle, but the warrior appeared and led them to a crushing victory over their enemies. They left no one alive, but when the tribesmen went to celebrate with their champion, he'd already vanished. They say that - in his memory - they took the bones of their enemies as trophies. It sounds like a similar story to the one from the Shuriman tomb. Both tell of a warrior who appeared and turned the tide of a great battle... but at a gruesome cost. |-| Jonia= This Ionian woodblock was carved long before the war with Noxus. They're rare nowadays, but they're always more or less the same. They all depict things of beauty: landscapes, monks in meditation, the stars and the night sky, all of that "enlightenment" stuff they're always on about. All of them... except this one. never seen anything like it. It's that same with that same blade - and the worst thing - I don't think those red stains are ink... |-| Página Oculta= got lucky with this one. I found it stuck between the pages of that huge book. It's not the same paper, and it's pretty damaged. Maybe someone got to this research before me, but they didn't get as far as I did. In the image, it looks like these men are revering a statue of the . The statue itself looks like it's half-unearthed. It might not even be something they built, but something they found. What is it about this figure that drove these people to be so devoted to him? |-| Colgante y Monedas= won these coins off a certain whose name I won't say... and whose real name I don't even know. I'd lost every single hand up until this one, and the one time I beat him, of course he'd bet completely useless old coins. I can't spend them anywhere in Valoran. At least I've found a "use" for them now. It took me a while to realize it, but that's the same on these old coins. Finally, there's this pendant to the right. It's very, very old, and I have no idea where it originally came from. That's the face right there in the metal. Whoever he is, he's been around for a really long time. That's all I've collected so far. So… what do you think? Who is this figure, and what does his presence mean? I know one thing: I never want to meet him... Campeones Destacados * * * * (mencionado) * (mencionada) * Trivia * On Ezreal's desk there was a picture of who appeared to be and , although her face was obstructed by a compass. When asked, Ezreal became embarrassed and "hid" the image, which he "didn't mean to leave out".Ezreal caught with a picture of Lux **The full image was later posted by a Zaun Lab Bot Lux and Ezreal revealed * The dark figure mentioned here is , who was the same dark figure alluded to in lore. * Prior to the release of lore, some players believed that Lucian would be the "someone" mentioned in the Hidden Page section of Aatrox's reveal. At the time Lucian's title was The Gun Templar, and players made the connection between and cover-up/conspiracy. References Category:Eventos Category:Ezreal de:Ein uraltes Mysterium in Runeterra en:An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra